New Beginning
by LavenderHillLove
Summary: Azula is released for one reason, to find her mother. But what happens when that is done? In a world that is different from her own, Azula must find a way to make her own path with the help of a certain air bender.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Air Bender.

Author's Note: Hello my wonderful readers! I got a new idea for another Azula/Aang fic. I promise this won't take me away from my other story "The Princess and The Avatar". There are just so few Azula/Aang fics that when the plot bunny started thumping I couldn't ignore it. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as my original. Remember to review!

Chapter 1 – Released

From the ship, the island had looked beautiful, peaceful even. Standing on the island painted a different picture. The beauty was still there. It was the quiet that was eerie. He felt guilt creep into his body.

He tried to keep his composure as the attendant wheeled her in. Her hair was limp and stuck to her face. Her skin was a shade of pale yellow. Her eyes were sunken, no longer reflecting her lustrous golden hues.

"Azula." Uttering her name took a lot of effort. He had hoped he would never have to speak to her name again. He had hoped a lot of things that were not meant to be. There was one hope though that he could not give up on.

She looked at him quizzically but said nothing. He took a deep breath, "I know this is risky, but I'm going to tell you the truth. I feel disconnected from the good in my own family and in my own nation. For a whole host of reasons, I believe finding my mother would help me reconnect."

He paused, waiting for her to speak. She remained silent so he continued. "I've had conversation after conversation with Ozai and it's gone nowhere. He refuses to reveal what happened to her. So I've come to an uncomfortable conclusion. You are the only person in the world who can coax the information I need out of Ozai. Tell me then…what do you want in return for helping me find mother?"

Her eyes perked up. Her ruby lips turned into a mad smile, "Don't be silly Zuzu! The satisfaction of serving the Fire Lord in some small way will be compensation enough!"

She fell silent for a moment, head bent down. Her voice was a thin whisper, "Besides, not a day has gone by since you put me in here that I haven't wondered, what exactly happened to our dear mother?"

He doubted the sincerity of her words, "I'm sure you will eventually think of something you want."

* * *

She slowly placed every inch of her rooms; everything was exactly as she had left them. At the end of her inspection she came in front of a mirror. Mirrors weren't permitted to the patients in the island. She nervously looked at her reflection.

She wished she hadn't looked. Her skin was a sickly yellow. Her hair was limp and unevenly cut. Her lips were chapped. But worst of all were her eyes. The amber gleam no longer emulated confidence. She was a ghost of her old self.

She reached out for the golden bell to call a servant. A maid quickly appeared, "How may I serve you Prin…Miss?"

Azula's eyes widened, "So I am no longer to be called princess?"

The maid quivered with fear, "I'm sorry."

Azula shrugged her shoulders, "See if there is an opening at the royal spa." The maid bowed before quickly rushing out of the room.

* * *

"Would you like tea, Lady Azula?" a dinner servant asked.

Azula shook her, "No, I am done." She stood from her dinner table. Walking back to her room, she caught her reflection in the mirror. The spa had once been a relaxing experience for her. She could not deny the work the attendants had done. Her hair shone like onyx once again. Her skin was near perfect, but they had given her a crème and a promise that it would be restored to its former beauty in a week. Despite their craftsmanship, they were nervous around her. Everyone was nervous around her.

She had never noticed this when she was princess. She wasn't sure why it bothered her now. She slipped under her bed covers and drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * *

The sun's rays peeked through her bedroom window. She felt groggy. The bed was soft but she didn't want to linger. A morning work out would make her feel better. She rummaged through her closet and found her sparring clothes.

Although it was an hour after dawn, the day was already hot. She started with her deep breathing exercises. Once her head was clear she began her fire bending exercises. Her muscles were sore but she slowly fell into her old routine. Fire bending wasn't allowed on the island but she also hadn't wanted to bend. But feeling the sapphire flames leave her hands was empowering. Each punch, kick, and jab brought her a little closer to the old Azula.

She was so absorbed in her bending she hadn't noticed Zuko enter the courtyard. He watched her for a few minutes. Her bending was just as powerful as ever. It not only was it discomforting but it was also annoying. He pushed aside his feelings of sibling rivalry and cleared his throat to get her attention.

She turned around and bowed, "Fire Lord Zuko, how may I be of service?"

"Drop the formalities Azula," he ordered.

"As you wish." She used her sleeve to wipe her forehead.

"I came to inform you that I will be in the Earth Kingdom for a few days. I've asked Uncle to come and keep an eye on you. Take this time to come up with a plan on getting the information from Ozai," Zuko began to walk back into the palace.

"Why are you going to the Earth Kingdom?" Azula asked.

Zuko didn't stop walking, "Does it matter?"

She gave his back a venomous look. She decided she needed a bath. The walk to her luxury bathroom was swift. She was shaking with anger. It wasn't fair how he talked to her. She turned on the hot water and threw in bath oils. The steam filled the room and relaxed her. She let the hot water melt her anger. Anger would only cloud her judgment and make her a hothead like Zuzu. He was right anyway; she should take this time to form a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I do not own Avatar The Last Air Bender. **

Author's Note: Hello my wonderful readers! I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving! Let me just say I am thankful for all of you! Before we get into the story I want to clarify our heroes ages (I know I should have done this in Chapter 1 but I was so excited to post, I forgot). Zuko and Sokka = 17; Aang and Suki = 16; Azula, Katara, Mai and Ty Lee = 15; Toph = 14. Now please sit back, read, enjoy, and please please review!

Chapter 2 – Family Visit

Three days he had spent in the palace and he had yet to see his niece. He wasn't sure about Zuko's plan but he decided not to voice his doubt. If he were honest, he would admit that he was avoiding the disgraced princess. Azula was nothing like her brother. Zuko had struggled with doing the right thing, with being a good person. Azula did not need to struggle, she knew who she was. Iroh knew about her mental collapse but he wasn't surprised.

His thoughts were interrupted when a servant brought in his tea, "Thank you." The servant bowed but Iroh was struck with a nagging feeling, "Is Princess Azula having dinner in her rooms?"

"The Lady Azula always dines alone in her rooms," the servant answered.

"Lady Azula?" Iroh asked confused.

"Yes, Prince Iroh." Iroh dismissed the servant. He wished Zuko had told him that Azula was stripped of her title. His nephew wasn't thinking logically. Perhaps his nephew wasn't the only illogical one. The reality was Azula was free now and he doubted she would ever let herself be sent back to the asylum. If he cannot control this then he can at least have a hand in how it all turned out.

* * *

Azula stared at her blank canvas. Painting had been one of the few approved activities on the island. She found comfort in the distraction it provided. From her peripheral vision she saw the maid open the door. She heard his footsteps put did not stop her painting.

Iroh was surprised to find her painting, "Hello Azula."

"Hello, Uncle Iroh. Did you just arrive?" She delicately dipped her brush into red paint.

"I arrived three days ago," he admitted while admired the fire lily field she was creating.

"I just assumed since this is the first time you've come to visit me," her voice betrayed no emotion.

Iroh shifted uncomfortably, "I apologize. To be honest, Princess Azula this situation was unexpected."

"Lady Azula. Yes I imagine it was unexpected. As you can see Uncle my task requires much concentration," her eyes never left the canvas.

"Yes, of course. Goodnight, Lady Azula." Iroh was dissatisfied with himself and the mess that was the royal family.

* * *

The gang laughed around the table. It was Zuko's last night in the Earth Kingdom and they wanted one last dinner. Everyone was in high spirits because the Fire Colonies dilemma was on its way to being resolved. King Kuei and Zuko had come to the agreement of relinquishing claim of the colonies. There was still much work to do but they were finally heading in the right direction.

Zuko had avoided telling his friends that Azula was free but he knew he couldn't for much longer. He hated to ruin the atmosphere but better they find out now. "Guys, I've decided to search for my mother."

"Zuko, that's great. Did Ozai finally tell you where she is?" Katara was happy for her friend.

"No, but I finally found a way to get him to talk," Zuko stalled.

"Really? How?" Toph was skeptical. She knew of the numerous times Zuko had visited the former Fire Lord.

"Well, um…Azula is going to ask him," Zuko finally blurted.

"You're taking Ozai to the looney island?" Sokka asked.

"Not exactly. She is going to visit him," Zuko pushed the food on his plate around.

"Wait, Zuko are you saying you released Azula?" Aang asked fearing his friend's answer.

"Yeah, I guess that is what I'm trying to say."

"But when she gets the information you're sending her back, right?" Katara asked nervously.

Zuko hadn't thought that far ahead but his heart knew the answer, "No, she's home for good."

"Are you crazy!? This is Azula we are talking about! She'll kill you in your sleep! She'll free Ozai!" Sokka yelled.

"If she wanted to do that she would have done it already. I'm not asking for permission. She's my sister and I can do as I see fit with her," Zuko put his chopsticks down. He knew Sokka had a point but he didn't need to hear it.

"Zuko be rational. Even if Ozai did tell her where your mother is, why would she be honest with you?" Katara rationalized.

"I know this is a risk but I have to take it. Katara, Sokka wouldn't you do this if it meant you could be with your mother again?" Zuko knew he had struck a cord with them.

The blue-eyed siblings were silent for a moment. "Okay, but you have to promise if she steps out of line you will send her back to the asylum," Katara compromised.

Zuko smiled with relief, "It's a deal."

* * *

Zuko was happy to be home, although the palace did feel a little lonely. He looked across the table at his uncle. He wished his uncle would stay but he would never ask that of him. He knew how happy it made Iroh to run the Jasmine Dragon. "Thank you for coming Uncle."

Iroh smiled, "It was nice to visit. Next time I hope you will be here."

Zuko took a sip of tea, "We will hold another meeting in a couple of months and I'll be hosting it. You're welcome to attend."

Iroh knew his nephew missed him, "I'd he happy to. Zuko, have you visited Azula?"

Zuko shook his head, "Not yet. I'll see her tomorrow."

"Why didn't you tell me Azula is no longer a princess?" Iroh asked.

"I assumed you would know. I couldn't keep her a crown princess and heir to the throne," Zuko explained.

"Yet you ask her to find information for you from Ozai of all people?" Iroh was frowning.

Zuko was confused, "What are you trying to say?"

"Zuko, it was no light decision to bring her back. The task you ask of her is not an easy one. If you want your plan to work and if you want any chance at having a balanced relationship with her then you need to treat her with more respect," Iroh said calmly.

Zuko clenched his fist, "She is back in her old rooms. She has servants catering to her every whim, her allowance is restored and she is no longer in the asylum. I've done nothing but treat her with respect."

"Think Zuko. She comes home to an empty palace, no friends or family. She no longer has her titles. You and Azula don't have to have the relationship your father and I have. It's not too late to mend your bond," Iroh gently explained.

Zuko sighed, "I'll think about it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Air Bender.**

**Update:** Fanfic was giving me some trouble with editing, the problem is fixed and this chapter should be a smooth read now. P.S. the tiger-dog is a girl.

Chapter 3 – New Friends

Azula sat inside the flower garden veranda studying the fire lilies. Uncle had left that morning. She didn't bother to say goodbye but he had sent a letter to her rooms. The letter was short informing her that he would be back in a few weeks and with his address in the Earth Kingdom with the invitation to visit any time. She wasn't sure how sincere the gesture was but she had memorized the address nonetheless.

She sensed Zuko walking towards her. She was mildly annoyed at his interruption, it seemed her family liked talking to her when she was trying to focus. "Zuko, how was your trip?"

"Fine." He wasn't sure how to start the conversation they needed to have. He decided to just be honest. "Azula, I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?" Azula asked with light amusement.

"For taking away your title. For everything," Zuko sat next to her.

Azula set her brushes down, "I would have done the same thing, maybe something worse."

Zuko pushed a box into her hands, "Yeah well things are different now. Here this belongs to you."

Azula opened the box. Her face remained neutral but inside she felt a mix of emotions. She could tell that he had her crowned polished. She closed the box. "Thank you Zuko."

* * *

Aang used his fire bending to make the fire stronger. He knew Katara missed her village on their travels but he wished the South Pole could be just a little bit warmer. He thought about his rooms in the Fire Nation Palace. Zuko had presented them as a gift. He had given a suite to each of his friends, stating they were always welcomed to stay. He wanted to visit but now that Azula was there, he knew Katara would say no.

Her arms wrapped around him, bringing him back to the cold present. "I hope you're hungry. Gran Gran made sea prune stew."

He tried not to make a grossed out face, "Sounds delicious."

Katara laughed, "Don't worry she made vegetable noodles for you."

Aang perked up, "Thanks Katara."

* * *

Sleep was eluding him. Sokka was snoring in the bed next to his but he was long used to that. He thought about Katara in the room next door. She never invited him to stay in her room. He knew it was because Hakoda was in the room across from hers. But even when they travelled she always stayed in a separate room. He thought about asking her to change that but he was scared she would feel he was pressuring her. He sighed and began to count koala-sheep.

* * *

The air in the prison was stale. She could feel the guards eyes following her every movement. She paid them no attention, her head held high and her crown shining even in the dim lighting. She came in front of a large cell. She dismissed the guards and stood inches away from the bars.

Ozai was a ghost of his former glory. His hair was long and oily, hanging like a curtain in front of his face. He sat on his cot, his gaze boring into her. "Daughter?" His voice held uncertainty.

"Yes, Father." Her hands clutched the bars.

He pushed the hair away from his face, "There were rumors that you went mad."

Azula held his gaze, "That is true."

"Why are you here now?" Ozai asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Zuko released me."

"Now why would the Fire Lord do that?" Azula had always been his favorite but he was suspicious, she was his daughter after all.

A smirk crossed her red lips, "He wants to know where mother is."

Ozai laughed, "He sent you to get that information? You want to know as well daughter?"

"It makes no difference to me. Either way I am free." Azula said nonchalantly.

Ozai watched his daughter's face. Her expression betrayed nothing, "Well daughter, tell me what's going on in the world."

At this her face darkened, "I wouldn't know."

He gave her an evil smile, "So it seems you aren't truly free."

Her smiled mimicked his, "No, not yet."

* * *

Zuko was pacing her sitting room. "Careful Zuzu, that rug is an antique."

He snorted, "How did it go?"

She took a seat in her favorite red lounge chair, "As I expected. He isn't sure he can trust me."

He sank into the sofa across from her with a groan. She shook her head at him, "You didn't think he would tell me on the first visit did you?"

Zuko glared at her telling her that yes, he did think that. "How long do you think it will take?"

Azula shrugged, "I'm not sure. It depends on whether he trusts me or not and even then it's not a guarantee he will ever tell me."

"Are you even trying?" He tapped his index finger on the sofa.

It was Azula's turn to glare at him, "Do you trust me?"

Zuko's sighed, "Yes."

* * *

The waves crashed into the icy shore. Despite the cold Katara only wore her breast binding and thin pants. Aang watched as she moved with the tide. They were both under the power of the full moon. Her mocha skin glowed under the moonlight. "Aang come in the water with me."

Aang took off his shirt before walking into the water. She took his hands and put them tightly around her middle. He could feel her nipples on his chest. She cupped his face pulling him in for a kiss. When she looked up he could see the lust in her cerulean eyes. He felt his breath cut short as she wrapped her legs around his middle. They gently fell into the waves holding each other tight.

He was hard. His hands roamed her body. He could hear her gasp with pleasure. As he moved to undo her breast binding her hands pushed him away. "Katara, what's wrong?"

"Sorry Aang, we were getting a little carried away," she wrapped her arms around herself, bending herself closer to the shore.

Aang suppressed his sigh as he followed, "It's my fault. I'm sorry Katara."

She stood up and turned away from him, "Let's go inside. It's getting cold."

"Katara, wait." His voice was commanding. "This isn't going to work anymore."

"What? Why would you say that?" She stopped walking to face him.

"Every time I try to make us closer emotionally or physically, you push away."

Katara opened her mouth to protest but stopped. She closed her eyes to hold back tears, "Aang, I'm sorry."

He smiled at her sadly, "Me too."

* * *

She held a tray of komodo-sausage, white rice, watermelon juice and ash bananas for dessert. The guard opened the cell door for her before leaving. Ozai watched as she set the meal for him on his small table. "What is this?"

"Lunch," she answered curtly.

He sat down at the table and began to eat, "The Fire Lord rarely lets me have my favorite foods."

Azula picked up her chopsticks, "What the Fire Lord doesn't know won't hurt him."

Ozai nodded in agreement, "Has he let you leave your rooms yet?"

"I was allowed in the market, heavily guarded of course." Azula said in between bites of komodo-sausage.

"That's progress I suppose," Ozai said with disdain.

"He's starting to trust me," her eyes looked up at him.

Ozai was silent as he ate his food. He was deep in thought, weighing his options. "It will be the longest day of the year in two weeks time, won't it?"

Azula held his gaze, "Yes."

Ozai's voice held a hidden smile, "Do try to pay me a visit then daughter."

* * *

After her visits with Ozai, Azula usually let herself wander around the palace grounds. She found herself inside the palace zoo. She was about to turn around when she heard a small whimper. She bent down, pushing aside some of the bushes around her. Large honey eyes looked up frightened at the princess. Azula cautiously picked up the tiny tiger-dog.

"Oh you found her! Thank good…your highness," A servant quickly bowed when he noticed who he was addressing.

Azula wrinkled her nose at the servant, "I don't recall the zoo animals given the liberty to roam."

The servant tried his best not to tremble, "Nn..no your highness…they are not. This little one was rejected by its mother and in the process of moving it, she escaped."

"It's small for a tiger-dog," Azula noted.

"Yes, she's the runt." The servant held out his arms to take the tiger-dog but the animal growled at it.

Azula smirked down at the tiger-dog, "What is the protocol in these situations?"

"The rejected child is kept in a separate cage."

"Alone?"

"Yes, your highness," the servant tried again to take the animal only to be growled at again.

Azula wasn't much of an animal lover but she didn't like the fate that awaited this particular creature, "Have the necessary items for her sent to my rooms and make arrangements with the kitchens."

* * *

In her living area the tiger-dog rolled around, pleased with it's new living arrangements. Although she wouldn't admit it, Azula was pleased with her new roommate as well.

_Author's Note: A special thanks to Clara256703 for the idea of giving Azula a tiger-dog. As of right now, Azula's pet doesn't have a name so I am open to suggestions. Feel free to leave any name ideas in the review or send me a pm. Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Air Bender. **

Chapter 4 – Happy Birthday

Iroh waved goodbye to his last customer, "Have a good night!"

"Was that the last one?" Aang asked broom in hand. Iroh didn't like it when he used air bending to sweep the floor.

"Yup. Thanks for helping today Aang," Iroh said as he began to wipe down the tables.

"It was fun. Sorry about the cups." Aang couldn't help but sneak a little air bending into his task.

Iroh decided to ignore the air bending, "This time you only broke five cups, I'd say that is progress."

Aang smiled as he took the cloth from Iroh to finish the chore, "Tomorrow I'll try to get it down to zero."

"I won't be here tomorrow. I have to catch a ship to the Fire Nation," Iroh filled a cup with lychee tea, Aang's favorite.

"Visiting Zuko?" Aang let the steam waft up his nose.

"And Azula, it's her birthday on the longest day of the year. Say, I thought Katara would come say hello," Iroh remembered he hadn't seen the water bender all day.

Aang placed his cup down, "She didn't come with me."

"Is everything all right?" Iroh asked with concern.

"We broke up," Aang didn't look at Iroh.

"You can talk to me Aang," Iroh offered.

Aang sighed, "When we were traveling the world together, I thought I was in love with her. But anytime I made a move to forward our relationship, she asked me to wait. At first she said it was because we were at war. Then the war ended and she said she wanted a relationship. But after a year of trying to move our relationship forward emotionally and physically, she shut down. I couldn't do this anymore so I told her it was best if we just ended things now and saved the friendship. I thought I had found love with her."

Iroh patted Aang's back. "It sounds like a very mature decision." Aang only shrugged. "You know young Avatar, there is a saying, love is not something we find, it's something we do."

"I have no idea what that means," Aang admitted.

"You will eventually. Why don't you come with me to visit Zuko? I'm sure he will enjoy the company." Iroh suggested happily.

* * *

The ship would land in the Fire Nation by morning. Aang had offered Appa as a ride but Iroh politely declined. The air on the deck was warm, even in the middle of the night. Aang stood against the rail watching the calm ocean. He thought back to his last night with Katara, wondering if maybe he had given up to soon, but he couldn't forget the look of relief in her ocean hues that had mirrored his own feelings.

_"I'm sorry Aang," she said watching him pack up his little possessions. _

_ "It's better this way, Katara." Aang gently patted Appa as he tossed his bag on the saddle. _

_ "I don't want things to get weird between us. You're still family Aang." _

_ He felt his heart tighten, "I appreciate that. You and Sokka will always be my family." _

_ Katara smiled sadly as he jumped on the saddle, "Take care of yourself Aang." He waved goodbye, his heart pounding. _

He brought himself back to the present. The first few days without her had been so hard but spending time with Iroh had but everything in perspective. The ending of their romance still hurt but it wasn't so hard anymore. He smiled to himself, ever the optimist, thinking of the new adventures that awaited him.

* * *

His suite was just like he remembered it. Zuko had tailored it just for him. In the living area, one of the walls was covered in a mural of an air temple with air nomads flying and playing with sky bison. Instead of the traditional red, the room held orange and yellow furniture. His bedroom was simple, a large bed with orange and yellow sheets and a mat for meditating. He was glad Iroh had convinced him to come.

He was craving a fruit pie, he could easily ask a servant to bring one from the kitchens but that would take too long. Sokka had shown him a short cut to the kitchens the last time they were at the palace. He sprinted outside to his private courtyard. He was pretty sure he should go left, through the royal family courtyards. He jumped over the wall and ran across the larger courtyard. He wasn't paying attention when he crashed into someone.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Aang's face paled when he saw it was Azula.

Her brows furrowed in anger as she stood and dusted herself off, "You should be more careful, Avatar."

Aang regained his composure, "I'm really sorry Azula." She gave him a dirty look, "I mean…um Princess Azula?" She only rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Hey wait, is this a short cut to the kitchens?" He called after her.

She didn't bother answering him. She walked a long distance to the prison. When she finally got there she went straight to her father's cell. The guard quickly opened the door and left.

Ozai was sitting on his cot reading, "Hello Azula."

Azula stood patiently in front of him, "Father."

He put his book down and motioned for her to sit, "Do try to sound happier daughter. It is your 15th birthday after all."

Azula said nothing. Ozai studied her before continuing, "If circumstances were different I would have many gifts for you. Unfortunately there is only one thing I can give you."

Azula raised her eyebrow, "What is that?"

"A chance at your freedom," Ozai answered.

"How do you plan to give me that?" She asked skeptically.

"By telling you what happened to your mother."

Azula huffed, "That's what Zuko wants, not me."

Ozai smiled viciously, "Exactly. Now listen closely because I will not repeat myself. You already know that my father asked me to kill your brother as punishment for betraying Iroh. I was going to do it until your mother found out." He paused as the memory of that night came flooding back.

_He held a freshly sharpened knife. He ignored the slamming of the door. "Ozai." She said his name with disgust. _

_ "Stay out of this Ursa." He slowly turned around. He walked towards the door before her hand grabbed his shoulder. _

_ "He is our son, have you gone mad?" She fought to keep the fear out of her voice. _

_ "He is the Fire Lord. You know very well I have no choice," his own fear crept into his eyes before quickly disappearing. _

_ She closed her eyes and they stood in silence. When she opened them the amber hues held determination, "The Fire Lord needs his medicine. Please escort me, husband." Ozai read her face carefully, understanding what she meant._

_ "Of course, wife." Ozai led her to the Fire Lord's chambers. He waited outside, still as a statue for what seemed hours. Finally Ursa beckoned him inside. _

_ The Fire Lord's body was trembling but his eyes were filled with hate. They darted between Ozai and Ursa, finding no sympathy. Ozai grabbed Ursa's arm and pulled her into the dying Fire Lord's study. "How long?" _

_ "Maybe an hour, less if he is lucky," her voice was neutral. _

_ "You know the consequences." She only nodded. His gaze penetrated into her soul, sending a shiver down her back. He grunted and walked to the desk, quickly writing on a sheet of paper. "Be gone within a half hour." _

Ozai slowly brought himself back to the dark cell. Azula watched him with no emotion, "Where did she go?"

"In the Southeastern area of the Earth Kingdom there is an uncharted village called Wubin. I found it long ago when searching for the Avatar."

Her eyes hardened as she watched him, "Why?"

"Happy birthday daughter." Ozai turned his back to her.

* * *

Azula took the long way back to her rooms, processing Ozai's information. She knew this was now her bargaining chip. She could demand anything from Zuko and he would grant it. The question was what did she want?

Tutu interrupted her thoughts. The young tiger-dog ran circles around Azula in excitement. Azula bent down to pick her up petting Tutu as she walked into the living room. On her lounge chair sat a very large gold box with a red bow. Azula curiously picked up the note on top. She sighed and took the box back to her private room.

* * *

Azula stood in front of her full-length mirror admiring her reflection. Iroh's note told her to wear the dress to her birthday dinner. She was skeptical that the old man would know her size or taste but he surprised her. The qipao fit like a glove. It was light and sleeveless, perfect for the summer weather. She traced the gold embroidered fire lilies against the crimson silk.

She had asked her maid to not only paint her lips her signature scarlet shade but to line her eyes with black kohl. The topaz hue of her eyes shone brighter against the black. She was starting see some of the confidence come back but she knew there was still something missing.

"Princess, the Fire Lord is waiting for you." Azula took one last look in the mirror. The guards offered her a palanquin but she wanted to walk. She was surprised that Zuko and Iroh had remembered her birthday. She was even more surprised they wanted to celebrate, even if it was in a small way.

Zuko's suite was decorated with red and gold streamers. Small banners with prosperous sayings were hung on the walls. "Happy birthday, Azula!" Iroh and the Avatar said happily.

She wasn't expecting the Avatar but said nothing. Zuko walked over to her, "Happy birthday, Azula." He handed her a large box.

"I have a present for you too," Aang jumped to his feet and gave her a small red box. "I'm not really used to shopping for girls but I hope you like it."

Azula handed her gifts to a servant, "Thank you Zuko. Thank you Avatar."

Everyone is the room shifted awkwardly. No one was sure what to say. Luckily one of the servants announced dinner.

"Everything looks delicious, doesn't it Princess Azula?" Iroh pulled the chair out for his niece. Azula only nodded. "I'm glad the dress fits you. It looks very beautiful. Doesn't she look beautiful Zuko and Aang?"

"Um, yeah." Zuko said.

"Oh, yes very beautiful." Aang nodded in agreement. He was sincere in his agreement but it was weird to say out loud.

They ate in awkward silence. After the last plate was cleared Azula decided she had enough, "I appreciate the effort but why don't we just call it a night?"

"We haven't had dessert yet," Aang protested.

"Let's stop pretending. I know how all three of you feel about me. It was a nice effort but you can stop now," Azula stood up.

Iroh grabbed her arm, "You aren't leaving. We are going to spend your birthday as a family. You have been given a second chance and I refuse to see you and Zuko lose the only family you have left. Now sit."

Azula looked at her uncle defiantly but did as she was told. Zuko watched his sister and cleared his throat nervously, "I had the chef make fruit pies. They are still your favorite, aren't they?"

Azula nodded, "Yes."

"You like fruit pies? I love fruit pies!" Aang exclaimed. The cruel princess became a little more of a person to him with this new information.

* * *

It was late into the night but sleep would not come. She sat on her bed with her gifts in front of her. She decided to open Zuko's gift first. It was crudely wrapped, which meant he had done the job himself. Inside the box was a set of paintbrushes. She picked one up for inspection. The brushes were made from ostrich horse lashes. Her current brushes were not comparable.

She picked up the small box from the Avatar. She was surprised to find a gold wide tooth hair comb. On the side her name was engraved. It was simple but beautifully crafted. She decided she would thank the Avatar and her brother in person.

* * *

Aang was brushing Appa's fur in the stables. Servants had offered to do this for him but he liked to do it himself. Appa was happily munching on apples when Aang felt him tense. "What's wrong buddy?"

Azula stood before them, "Good morning Avatar."

"Good morning Azula," Aang patted Appa reassuringly.

"I came to thank you for your gift," she stood where she was, not daring to get closer to the large sky bison.

Aang smiled, "I'm glad you liked it. So, um…how do you like being back in the palace?"

She inspected her manicure, "I like it just fine."

He smiled at her awkwardly, "Hey, I'm going to take Appa for a ride, want to come?"

Azula eyed the sky bison, "No." She left the stables without a goodbye.

* * *

She knew Zuko was training in the training room. She watched as he went through advance sets. His bending had become more powerful; she resolved to up the intensity of her own training. She cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Azula, what are you doing here?" Zuko grabbed a towel from the floor.

"I need to talk to you." Azula replied.

"Let's go to my study." Zuko led the way to his private study room.

Azula made herself comfortable, "I visited Father yesterday."

Zuko raised his eyebrow, "I didn't know that. I thought we agreed you would tell me before any visits."

"He told me about Mother," she said ignoring him.

Zuko was taken back, "He did? What did he say?"

Azula was silent for a moment. She could feel his anxiety but she couldn't help but make him wait a little longer. "He said she was in an Earth Kingdom village called Wubin. He banished her there after she killed Fire Lord Azulon."

He began to pace the room, "Are you sure he isn't lying? Is she really there? Did she really kill Grandfather?"

Azula only shrugged, "I don't know but it's the only lead he will give me."

Zuko put arm awkwardly around her shoulder, "You don't know what this means to me."

Azula didn't move, "I have a idea."

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks to Cryosfear for the name Tutu. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Surprise Guest

After Azula left Zuko rushed to his Uncle's rooms. Aang was there playing a quiet game of pai sho. Zuko dismissed the servants and shut the doors.

"Zuko, what's going on?" Aang asked confused.

"She did it. Ozai told her my mother is in the Earth Kingdom, in Wubin." Zuko rushed the words.

"Take a deep breath, Zuko." Iroh gently pushed his nephew down to sit.

"I have to go find her, right away," Zuko couldn't sit, a million thoughts were rushing through his mind.

"Zuko, what about the meeting with the Colonies? You're supposed to host it. " Aang reminded him.

Zuko's face fell, "I forgot about that. But I've waited such a long time. Who knows how many meetings we need to have before anything is finalized?"

"I'll represent you in the meetings Zuko. With me and your advisors I'm sure we can help make a favorable agreement with the Colonies," Iroh offered.

"Uncle what about your tea shop? You're supposed to be retired," Zuko protested.

"I have capable people running the shop now. I just have one condition."

"What is it?" Zuko asked.

"You have to take Azula." Iroh wasn't sure how Zuko would react.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Zuko said slowly.

"You can't go alone Nephew." Iroh reasoned.

Aang nodded, "He's right Zuko. Besides, she's Azula's mother too."

Zuko sighed, "Okay, I'll take Azula. But Aang, will you come with us?"

Aang was caught off guard. He had a lot of responsibilities but the idea of getting away was tempting. "Okay Zuko, I'll go with you."

* * *

Azula was gritting her teeth. The sun was beating down on her. Her clothes we sticky with sweat and clinging to her body. She saw Zuko and the Avatar waiting for her to finish. She took a deep breath and finished her final set of hot-squats.

Aang caught himself staring at Azula's body. The clothes clung so tightly to her that he couldn't help but admire her curves. Zuko was glaring at him so he turned his attention to the ground. Azula finally finished and casually walked over to them.

"What do you two want?" She asked as she toweled herself off.

"We are leaving to find mother in two days. Be ready." Zuko said bluntly.

"We?" Azula didn't bother looking at them as she drank her water.

"Me, you and Aang." Zuko avoided her menacing gaze.

"Avatar, don't you have other responsibilities?" Azula looked at him pointedly.

Aang smiled at her, "Not at the moment, Princess."

* * *

Azula walked towards her rooms, "I'll see you two at dinner."

As the pathway to her rooms coiled so did her thoughts. Azula was a calculating person. The journey to search for her mother was putting her in the dark and she did not like it one bit.

So lost was she in her thoughts she was taken by surprise to find Mai gently petting Tutu. "Funny, I didn't take you for a pet person."

Mai slowly stood. "I could say the same about you."

The girls eyed each other. Azula had wondered what happened to her former friend. Zuko never brought up Mai.

"To what do I owe this visit?" Azula motioned for her guest to sit, but Mai preferred to stand.

"I wanted to see if the rumors were true."

"I didn't know you were one for gossip."

Mai shrugged.

Azula smiled wickedly. "I was curious about you."

She bent down to scratch Tutu behind her ear. "Zuko never mentions you."

Mai's face was expressionless. "Why are you here Azula?"

"Isn't it obvious? Zuzu missed his little sister. He was lonely. You abandoning him took a toll on him."

"I thought Zuko never mentions me."

"He doesn't. Now it's your turn to answer a question. What do you hope to gain from this visit Mai?" Azula stood straight, staring intently into her former friend's eyes.

"I need to know Zuko is safe." Mai decided to be honest.

"Why do you care?" Azula didn't bother to hide the confusion from her voice.

"Someone like you wouldn't understand."

"You're right, I don't understand your twisted devotion to my brother." Azula couldn't help but feel a sting of jealously. Zuko had the love of his friends, Uncle Iroh and even her former best friend. Mai loved him enough to risk a confrontation with the Azula. It wasn't fair.

"Make yourself comfortable Mai. I have to get ready for dinner with the Fire Lord."

* * *

Mai absent mindedly flipped through one of Azula's art books. There was something amiss about Azula. Mai wondered if anyone else noticed this. She doubted it; only Ty Lee and herself were ever close enough to the princess to pick up subtle differences. Although it was illogical, Mai felt concern for Azula. A trusted servant had informed Mai of Zuko bringing her back to the palace, taking away and then giving back her royal titles and now the Avatar, someone who had been the enemy to Azula for so long, was staying in the palace.

Mai never believed Azula was crazy. What happened at the Agni Kai was an emotional break down. Mai had known Azula was going to have one sooner or later. Only she and Ty Lee knew the tolls of Ursa's disappearance and Ozai's pressure for perfection had taken on the princess.

Whatever Azula's emotional problems they were of little concern to Mai. But the more she turned it over in her head, the more she knew Azula probably needed her. She reasoned with herself a stable Azula was less of a threat to Zuko. His safety was what really mattered.

Azula walked into the foreroom dressed in a stylish low cut qipao. "You're still here? I'm about to join Zuko for dinner."

Mai set the art book down. "I never needed an invitation to join your family for dinner before."

Azula shrugged nonchalantly leading the way to the dinning room.

* * *

Shock wasn't a strong enough word to describe how Zuko felt seeing Mai casually sitting next to Azula at the dinning table. He had interrupted a trivial conversation between the girls and Iroh about the teashop.

"Fire Lord Zuko, it's about time." Iroh said playfully.

Zuko shot Aang a questioning look but the Avatar's face showed he was just as confused. "Sorry, I had some business to finish up."

As the servants brought out the dishes, Zuko tried to catch Azula's attention but she purposely avoided looking in his direction. How much did Azula know about what happened between Mai and him?

"Azula, you should have told me we were going to have a guest. The servants could have prepared something more special." Zuko tried to play it coolly.

"I wouldn't call Mai a guest. She's more like family. Besides, you never prepared anything special for the Avatar." Azula was not going to make it easy for her older brother.

"Hey she's right Zuko. Why haven't you prepared anything special for me?" Aang asked.

Zuko gave Aang a dirty look. "What I meant was Mai hasn't been to the palace in a long time, so this is kind of a surprise."

"Maybe Mai didn't have a reason until now to come to the palace." Mai said in her typical bored fashion.

The tension in the room was becoming awkward. Azula held in a chuckle.

* * *

After dinner Mai had said goodbye and promised Azula she would come back to visit. Zuko followed Azula back to her rooms.

"What was that about?" He asked hotly.

"I'm not allowed to have friends over?" Azula asked innocently.

"Since when did you and Mai become friends again? Did she forget you locked her in the Boiling Rock?"

"Maybe she's not the type to hold a grudge." She picked up her gold comb and began to brush her hair.

Zuko snorted. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Aren't you self absorbed? We hardly discussed you."

"Hardly? What did she say about me?" Zuko was now extremely curious.

"Nothing important. Just that she wanted to make sure you were safe." Azula looked at him through her peripheral vision.

His face softened, "Really?"

"What happened between you two Zuzu?"

Zuko sighed, "A few months before your release, I had the dilemma of dealing with the Harmony Restoration. I was stressed and was asking Father for advice. Mai found out I was keeping my meetings and feelings to myself. She said I loved secrets more than her and left. Today was the first time I saw her since then."

Azula put her brush down. "It seems you might have another chance to win her back."

Zuko looked at her hopefully. "Do you think so?"

Azula shrugged. "It's really up to you."

* * *

If Aang was honest with himself, the second scariest person he ever met was Mai, Azula being the first. While Zuko was busy with Azula, he had sneaked off and caught up with Mai outside the palace walls. Zuko had confided in him after Mai's departure. From what he understood, Mai had ignored all of Zuko's letters and attempts of bringing her back to the palace.

He wasn't sure what to say to the moody girl in front of him but she was clearly waiting for him to speak. "It was nice seeing you again Mai."

She only nodded.

"I'm glad you came to see Azula. She's seemed a little lonely. The only person she really spends time with is Zuko and even then it's not a lot of time," he rambled.

"I didn't come for a social call. I just wanted to make sure everything was…stable." Mai explained.

"I know Zuko was happy to see you."

Mai had nothing to say to that.

* * *

Tutu had taken to Iroh very quickly. Realistically Azula knew she couldn't take the tiger-dog with her but she was a bit disappointed. The Avatar was hauling her leather bag on the sky bison when Zuko came into the stables.

"Are we ready to go?" Zuko asked as he handed Aang his bag.

"Almost." Aang answered.

"Almost? What are we waiting for?" Azula asked.

"It's more of who than a what." Aang said evasively.

Before either sibling could ask more questions Mai entered the stables. She held a medium sized leather bag and was wearing traveling clothes.

"Mai? What are you doing here?" Zuko was bewildered.

"She's coming with us." Aang answered.

"What?" Zuko turned to his friend.

"She helped Azula track me during the war. She's a skilled fighter and someone we can trust." Aang justified.

"The Avatar makes good points. Besides, Mai and I were much better at tracking the Avatar than you were, Zuzu." Azula said amused.

Zuko turned to Mai. Her face was neutral as she hopped onto Appa. He couldn't ignore the leap his heart took when looking at her. But he also couldn't ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach.

Azula let the Avatar help her up. Three pairs of eyes were looking at him. Zuko took a deep breath and climbed on Appa.

"Yip, yip."

* * *

**Author's Note:** My wonderful readers I owe all of you a huge apology. I let life get in the way and I'm ashamed that I'm barely updating Chapter 5. I owe a huge thank you to those of you who have reviewed and messaged me, reminding me that this story means something. I'm working on my time management and promise I will be updating a lot sooner than last time. I would really appreciate it if you wonderful readers would review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Air Bender. **

**Author's Note: **Happy Valentine's Day! In the spirit of love, enjoy as Aang and Azula's love begins.

Chapter 6 - Make Up

The group had flown all night and day. With the sun setting Aang decided they should land and make camp. "Appa needs a break."

To say things were tense between the group was an under statement. Azula and Mai kept to the back of the saddle mostly in silence. Zuko stayed at the front with Aang but wasn't as chatty as the Avatar.

When they landed everyone went about their chores setting up camp. Aang couldn't help but reminisce traveling with Sokka and Katara. The difference between the Water Tribe siblings and the Fire Nation nobility was the silence. He hoped as they became more comfortable with one another they would open up.

"There's a stream a quarter mile away. I'm going to bathe." Azula announced after dropping the kindling for a fire.

"I'll go with you." Mai said as she pitched the last tent.

The boys watched them walk off. "I was kind of hoping one of them would have offered to cook dinner." Aang said sadly.

Zuko had already started a fire and was dropping vegetables into a pot. "What's wrong with my cooking?"

"Umm...nothing. I've missed your vegetable surprise stew." Aang said with a sour face.

"This reminds me of old times." Zuko said as he ignored Aang's comment.

"Yeah. Now if the three of you started chasing me around it'd really be like old times." Aang laughed.

* * *

The girls could hear the boys' laughter as they walked to the stream. The stream was cool and refreshing especially on a hot summer afternoon. Mai carefully dipped a toe before stripping to her under garments. Azula followed suite and entered the water.

They were quite as they scrubbed themselves free of the grime and Appa smell. Azula handed her gold comb to Mai when Mai couldn't find her own.

"It's nice." Mai admired the comb.

"It was a gift from the Avatar."

"I'm surprised Katara isn't here with us."

Azula rubbed conditioner into her hair. "The Water Tribe peasant? Why would she be here?"

"She is the Aang's girlfriend. They're rarely without one another." Mai handed the comb back to Azula.

"Maybe there's trouble in paradise. Reminds me of a less cheerful couple I know."

Mai ignored her.

* * *

Azula forced another spoonful of Zuko's vegetable surprise stew into her mouth. Mai was picking at her bowl and the Avatar had given up completely on his share.

"You're welcome for the dinner." Zuko remarked dryly.

"Oh right. Thanks Zuko. It was...dinner." Aang was never good at lying.

"I hope you're a better Fire Lord than you are cook Zuzu." Azula rinsed out her leftovers.

"You're just as lovely as ever Azula." Zuko snatched her bowl and finished rinsing them.

Mai sighed, bored with her companions. "Good night." She shoved her bowl into Zuko's hands and walked into her tent.

"It was a good try Zuko. Next time I'll cook." Aang smiled widely. He led Appa to the stream.

The royal siblings were alone. Zuko finished cleaning up while Azula drew at random into the dirt.

"Sorry you couldn't bring your paints and canvases." Zuko sat next to his sister.

Azula shrugged. "I brought my sketch book. Besides riding the sky beast doesn't exactly fuel my muse."

The dying fire made it difficult for Azula to continue her drawing. She could easily have brought it back to life but she was enjoying the comfortable silence with her older brother. They could hear Aang's chatter in the background of a grasshopper's melody.

* * *

The midday sun was beating down on the group. Appa was flying slower than normal. "We should land near those cliffs," Aang pointed. "Appa can't fly while carrying us in this heat."

Slowly Appa began to descend towards the lush green coastal cliffs. The group stretched their limbs, grateful for the ocean breeze. Mai walked off into the forest, intent of practicing her knife throws and combat.

"You should follow her," Azula commented to her brother.

"I don't know." Zuko hesitated.

Azula smiled coldly, "Makes little difference to me if you spend the rest of this trip pinning for her."

Zuko grunted something unintelligibly as he followed after Mai.

Azula took a small bag and made herself comfortable near the edge of the cliff. Despite the time she had spent at sea during the war, she had never truly admired its natural beauty. Letting her mind wander, she began to sketch the scene before her.

"Wow, you're really good Azula." Aang complimented as he took a seat next to her.

Azula looked at him annoyed, hoping he'd get the hint and turned back to her sketching.

"I've never been able to draw but I'm a great dancer. I guess you can't really compare the two. Hey do you think you could draw Appa?" Aang continued to chat happily unaware of Azula's thinning patience.

Azula closed her sketchbook with a thud. It was obvious the Avatar wasn't going to leave her alone.

Even with the ocean breeze Azula was starting to sweat. Aang could see a bead of sweat run down her neck. "I'm going for a swim. Want to come?" He asked.

"Why not?" The aqua blue of the sea looked inviting. She was surprised when the Avatar wrapped his arm around her waist. With his free hand he swiftly opened his air staff and dived down the cliff. Instinctively she tightened her grip around his neck. As a result she was able feel his hard chest against her breasts. She was able to change the direction of her thoughts when her feet touched the sand.

The wind was stronger near the shore. Aang took off his shirt and ran towards the water. "Come on Azula!"

Azula hesitated. She was a bit appalled by how friendly the Avatar was with her. It was as if he didn't care she was a princess. However a small part of her liked that. There was no pressure to be perfect around him.

Slowly she removed her silk shirt. She walked into the water wearing only her red breast band and silk capri pants. The water was cold but she used her inner fire to warm herself up.

As Aang swam towards her he couldn't help but admire the water glistening off ivory skin. Her raven locks whipped around her making him think of a siren. He shook his head to get rid of his thoughts. "Want to see a trick?" He didn't wait for an answer before creating octopus tentacles and waving them around.

"That's not very impressive." Azula yawned.

Aang frowned. "Okay, how about this?" Aang created a water vortex quickly closing the gap between him and the princess.

She shook her head. Aang couldn't help but be a show off, so her boredom with his bending was something he took personal. He grabbed her arm and pulled her against him. He created a water bubble and took her under water.

For a moment she thought she was going to drown and she wrapped her arm and legs around him for support. When she realized she would be just fine she slowly untangled her limbs from his body.

A school of fish swam around them. Looking up she saw shards of sunlight penetrate the water. She knew she could never paint anything as beautiful.

All too soon the Avatar had them resurface. His grey eyes were smug with the knowledge that he had impressed her. She gave him that small victory, her arms still wrapped around his neck and his around her wait.

With hints of hesitation on both parts, Aang and Azula let go of each other. The swam back to shore but sat close enough to the water that it lapped at their feet.

"Why isn't the water bender with you?" Azula asked.

Aang kept his eyes on the ocean, "It's complicated."

Azula clicked her tongue, "Are all men stupid at relationships or is it just you and Zuko?"

Aang chuckled, "Maybe it's just the two of us. Katara and I broke up."

Azula only nodded. Her silence was an invitation to either continue talking or enjoy the view.

"It's been a couple of months now. I thought I loved her. But the more time I've spent by myself, I came to realize that I confused my first real crush with romantic love. She was the first girl I ever spent time with.

I think she might have felt the same way. We never were able to really develop our relationship. I believe she wanted to love me. We had gone through so much together but we couldn't force what wasn't there. More than anything she was there when I realized my people were gone. My whole world had disappeared and everything was different. No one can understand that."

"I can." Azula answered. "Granted it's not to the same degree as your lose, Avatar. But the world I was raised in, the aspirations I held, they are all gone."

Aang was taken aback by her honesty. Although her amber hues were expressionless, he knew that they had formed a bond. An odd and small bond, but a bond nonetheless.

* * *

It wasn't hard for Zuko to find the spot Mai was using for practice. Mainly because the swoosh of a knife flying past his head was a dead giveaway. "Mai! Be careful!"

Mai ignored him as she walked to the tree her knife was wedged into. With a hard tug the knife came free. "Go away Zuko."

Zuko moved away from her aim. "Mai we can't keep avoiding each other."

She said nothing as she threw four knives at once into the tree.

"Mai, I'm sorry for what happened. I should have been honest about my insecurities. But I didn't want you to think I was weak."

She turned to look at him. "I never thought you were weak, Zuko."

He took a step closer to her, "You didn't?"

She shook her head, "You hurt me. You're good at that."

"I've never meant to. I just wanted to protect you."

"You're the one who needs protecting. Especially now that you've let Azula out."

Zuko laughed, "Don't worry about Azula."

"I'm worried about you." Mai took the final step towards him.

"Don't be." He lifted her chin, softly kissing her.

* * *

By the time Mai and Zuko came out of the forest, the sun was setting. Aang and Azula were already dry and cooking dinner. They noticed the grass stain on Zuko's robe and Mai's slightly tousled hair.

Azula and Aang exchanged knowing looks. "Had a fun practice?" Azula asked sweetly.

Zuko scowled, "Is dinner ready? I'm starving."

Aang held back a grin, "I'm sure you are." He passed out bowls of white rice and tofu to everyone.

"This is much better than the mess Zuko cooked." Azula said as she ate.

"Thanks Azula." Aang smiled as he sat next to her.

Mai looked at the Avatar and princess curiously. She decided it was too soon to come to any conclusions.

* * *

_Please please please don't forget to review! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Air Bender.**

Chapter 7 – Full Moon

The Avatar said they were near the Fire Nation bazaar. Azula had never been to that open market before and was curious to explore.

"Zuko hand me that tent," Aang called out.

"What are you two doing?" Azula asked with one hand on her hip.

"What does it look like we're doing? Setting up camp." Zuko answered.

"I'm not sleeping outside. We'll be doing plenty of that in the Earth Kingdom. Tonight we will stay at an inn," Azula stated.

"Who made you the boss?" Zuko asked annoyed.

"Fine, you two cuddle out here. I'm finding a room. Coming Mai?" Azula said nonchalantly. Mai grabbed her leather bag and followed Azula out of the forest.

Aang and Zuko gave each weird looks. "You know Zuko, an inn doesn't sound like such a bad idea."

"Lead the way," Zuko said grumpily.

* * *

The rainbow of colors and smells were almost overwhelming. There were numerous stalls offering the widest rage of goods Azula had ever seen.

"Where do you want to stay?" Mai asked.

Azula took in her surroundings. At a distance a wide elegantly adorned building stood out. "We're staying there." Azula pointed with a manicured finger.

Aang and Zuko caught up with the girls, tugging the luggage behind them. "Did you find a place?" Zuko asked.

"Yes we are staying there." Azula pointed once again to the elegant building.

"It looks like a fancy place. Do you think they will have rooms?" Aang worried as he followed Azula.

"Of course. They wouldn't risk offending the Fire Lord by turning his company away."

At the front of the building was a gold lettered sign reading _Bazaar Inn_. A smartly dressed man came to greet the group. "Good morning. Do you have reservations?"

"Unfortunately we don't but I'm sure you could find rooms for Fire Lord Zuko." Azula watched as the man took in their appearance. His eyes lingered and Zuko's scar before recognition washed over him.

"Of course. My apologies. How many rooms will the Fire Lord require?" The man waved two boys to take the group's luggage.

"Four…"

Zuko cut Azula off, "Three rooms will suffice. Thank you."

"Very good. While your rooms are being prepared please help yourself to our dinning facilities."

Azula gave her brother a funny look but decided not to question him just yet. "I'm going to explore the bazaar."

"I'll go with you." Zuko offered.

"I'll meet you two there. I'm going get Appa settled in the stables." Aang opened his staff and flew back towards the sky bison.

The siblings turned to Mai. "I'll join you later." She walked inside the inn.

Azula wasn't sure where to begin. She led Zuko to a stall stocked with weapons.

"Maybe you could find a present for Mai." Azula teased.

Zuko rolled his eyes but picked up a small blade. Azula weighed a similar blade in her palm. She wasn't skilled with knives like Mai was, but she felt more comfortable keeping a blade on her person. "You're getting me this."

"As you wish princess." Zuko paid the merchant. "I'm starving." He could smell spiced meat coming from a small food cart. He dragged Azula and ordered two kabobs.

"You expect to eat out on the street." Azula eyed the kabob wearily.

"Oh come on Azula, don't be so stuck up." Zuko smirked.

Azula took the kabob and bit into it daintily. She was surprised by how good it tasted. "I'm assuming you and Mai made up."

Zuko ordered watermelon juice and handed a cup to his sister. "Yeah. We talked things out."

Azula laughed, "Just talked?"

Zuko blushed angrily. "That's none of your business."

"Lighten up Zuzu."

Zuko took a sip from his juice. "Thanks for the advice, about talking to Mai."

Azula shrugged, "It was common sense."

* * *

Two hours and a fed Appa later, Aang found Zuko and Azula at a perfume stall. Zuko was beyond bored and not bothering to hide it. Azula seemed to be enjoying his agony more than the perfume.

"What do you think of this one Zuzu?" Azula held up another perfume bottle.

"They all smell the same." Zuko grumbled.

A flutter of red silk caught Azula's attention. She walked to the stall and found hundreds of different colors of silk.

Zuko groaned when he saw Azula's attention move to the clothes. "Come on Azula, I'm going back to the inn."

"Then go." Azula picked up a dress made of a blend of red and orange silk.

"You can't stay out by yourself." Zuko answered protectively.

"I can take care of myself."

"I'll stay with her." Aang offered.

Zuko was surprised by Aang's offer but he wasn't about to look a gift ostrich-horse in the mouth. "Have fun."

Azula paid no attention to Zuko's retreating back or the Avatar's attentive gaze. Instead she handed her new lackey different articles of clothing to hold.

Aang obediently held everything she tossed at him. When he could feel the silk start crushing his form he asked, "Don't you want to try any of this on?"

"I suppose you're right." Azula took some of the clothing from him and stepped behind a dressing screen.

Azula tried on the red orange dress that had caught her attention earlier. It was light and low cut. She stepped out from behind the dressing screen to look at herself in the full-length mirror.

"The dress is exquisite, princess." The shop attendant admired.

Azula could see Aang trying to look in a different direction. "What do you think Avatar?"

Aang kept his eyes from lingering on her ample breasts. The dress did look good on her. The mixture of orange-red cast a subtle glow off her skin. "You look great, Azula."

The dress wasn't practical for their travels but she decided to indulge herself. She paid the shop attendant and handed her bag to the Avatar.

They walked past the stalls to the inn in silence. At the front desk an attendant handed an envelope to Azula.

She sighed annoyed. "Zuko and Mai won't be joining us for dinner."

Aang giggled at what the message implied. Azula rolled her eyes at his immaturity. "I'll see you in an hour for dinner, Avatar."

* * *

The inn's common room was large with fur rugs covering the floor. The hour was almost midnight and few people sat chatting, playing chess or reading. Azula sat alone in front of the fireplace. The Avatar had been quiet at dinner and excused himself before dessert.

She had thought of going to bed early but instead she had decided to observe the people downstairs. Despite the late hour, she felt wide-awake. The fire was warm and the background noise of the common room offered more comfort than the silence that awaited her in her own room.

Aang waited until he thought his friends would be asleep. He felt guilty for his silence during dinner with Azula but tonight was a full moon. He didn't know how to explain the emotional pull a full moon had over him. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Azula sitting in the common room. Azula, however, saw him leave the inn.

Perhaps she was bored, but whatever the reason she decided to follow him. She kept a safe distance but the precaution was unnecessary, he never once turned to look behind him.

They walked through the woods until they reached the shore. Under the full moon, the sand glistened white. The waves of water looked like black velvet, pushing and pulling. Aang stripped down to his underwear before walking into the black water. At first he let the waves push and pull him. Slowly he began to bend the water.

Azula could sense she had intruded on something private. She lingered, admiring his bending. She never doubted the superiority of fire but she couldn't deny the beauty of water. Reluctantly she walked back to the inn.

* * *

Azula was the first one at breakfast. Mai and Zuko came shortly after looking happy, well as happy as Mai and Zuko could look. They were half way through breakfast when Aang came down.

"Late night?" Azula asked knowingly.

Aang yawned, "Couldn't sleep."

Zuko sighed as he put down the letter he was reading. "We're going to have to make a detour. Uncle sent a hawk with a message about the first Fire Colonies meeting. He said I should meet Sokka at Master Piandao's castle for full details."

Mai patted his arm sympathetically. "It's only for a night. Besides it's on our way."

"Well the sooner we leave the sooner we get to Wubin." Zuko stood up and walked to the front desk to pay for their stay. Azula followed Aang to the stables while Mai checked on their luggage.

"I'll fly the sky bison Avatar." Azula climbed on Appa and took the reigns.

"I don't know Azula, you and Appa aren't exactly friends." Aang patted Appa as the sky bison fidgeted uncomfortably.

"In your state you'll fly straight into the ocean. If the beast plays nice so will I."

Aang opened his mouth to protest but yawned. He looked at Appa pleadingly. "It's only for a couple of hours buddy."

Appa grunted, which Azula took as a yes. "Maybe next time you won't spend all night water bending."

Aang smiled as he made himself comfortable on the saddle. "Next time you can come out and join me instead of hiding."

* * *

A few hours later Aang woke up feeling well rested. Zuko and Mai had taken over the back of the saddle, cuddling and whispering to one another. Aang stretched and moved closer to Azula.

"Thanks for taking over. I can handle it from here."

Azula scooted over but kept her seat next to the Avatar. She pulled her sketchbook out from her leather bag. They sat in silence for an hour as Azula added finishing touches to the cliffs she had drawn earlier.

"You'll like Master Piandao's castle. It has a tall tower, a lush courtyard and it sits on a cliff over looking Shu Jing."

Azula only nodded. Aang decided to continue chatting. "If you like drawing architectures then you'd really like the Air Temples."

"It's my understanding that few outsiders have seen the Air Temples."

Aang grinned, "In the old days but things are different now. I could take you, after we find your mother." Aang blushed realizing what he just offered. "Only if you want to go of course."

Azula smirked, "I'll think about it, Avatar."

Zuko watched as Azula and Aang talked quietly. Mai had fallen asleep on his shoulder and he didn't want to disturb her. He didn't like how close Aang had moved next to his sister. He especially didn't like how Azula leaned into Aang when she spoke.

He knew all about the breakup between Aang and Katara a few months earlier. The last thing Azula needed was to be his rebound while she was healing. He almost laughed out loud when he realized what he was thinking. Aang meant nothing to Azula, he doubted she would ever see any many worthy of her. Besides, Aang liked sweet girls, which Azula was not.

Most importantly, Azula and he had agreed they would begin to discuss her marriage prospects after they found their mother. As Azula's older brother and Fire Lord, it was Zuko's responsibility to present her to the court and arrange a favorable match. Azula had long ago understood what her title meant and the responsibilities attached to it.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading my wonderful readers! Please please please take a minute to review. Knowing there are people who want to keep reading is what motivates me to write more and post faster. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Air Bender.**

Chapter 8 – New BFF

The Avatar was right, she did like Master Piandao's castle. She sat in the courtyard sketching, paying special attention to details because she knew this was a drawing she would transfer to canvas. Aang sat next to her, quietly admiring. It had annoyed her at first how much Aang hovered, but she was getting used to it.

Master Piandao and Sokka were in the village when the group arrived. Fat, the butler, had promised they would be back soon but to enjoy what the castle had to offer while they waited.

Zuko and Mai had decided to retire to their room and "freshen up". Azula was starting to feel like an intruder on their honeymoon. She could tell Aang felt the same way, another reason he followed her around.

Azula closed her sketchbook. "You're done?" Aang asked surprised.

Azula shook out her hand. "Cramp."

"I can help with that," Aang bended water towards him. He took Azula's hand in his as it began to glow.

It was a tingling sensation but it didn't hurt her. In the past she had raised her temperature to help with hand cramps but the water healing was much faster.

That's how Sokka found them, holding hands. "Aang?"

Their heads snapped up, but Aang didn't let go of Azula's hand. "Sokka! You're back!"

Azula pulled her hand away. "Thank you Avatar." She stood to leave but Aang pulled her towards his friend.

"Sokka, you know Azula." Aang didn't pick up on the level of discomfort between the two.

"Yeah…um…hi Princess Azula." Sokka bowed.

"Hello, Sokka. If you two will excuse me, I will see you at dinner."

The two watched Azula's retreating back. "What was that about?"

Aang looked at Sokka confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Since when have you become best friends with Azula?"

Aang laughed nervously, " We're just friends."

Sokka raised his eyebrow in disbelief but decided to drop it.

* * *

"Are you going to finish that?" Sokka asked Mai.

She placed her bean bun on his plate.

"You don't have to give it to him." Aang reminded her.

Mai only shrugged. After the war, she and Sokka had become odd friends. When she broke up with Zuko, Sokka had been there for her.

"Sokka, Uncle said you had important information about the meetings in Yu Dao?" Zuko asked.

Sokka swallowed. "Right. Well things aren't going as smoothly as we hoped. First the colonies wanted to stay part of the Fire Nation but now some people are saying they still prefer to go back to the Earth Kingdom. The idea of dividing the colonies between the two nations has been tossed around.

King Kuei spoke to Iroh privately. He requested that the meetings be put off until you and Aang can come back to participate. He knows you'll be traveling the Earth Kingdom and wants to you meet him in Ba Sing Se." Sokka held up his hand before Zuko could protest. "Iroh told him Ba Sing Se was out of the way for you so he said he'd be willing to meet you in another location."

Zuko sighed frustrated. He wasn't very excited about meeting Kuei. He looked at his companions and smiled when his gaze fell on Azula. "Omashu is on our way. It might be a few weeks but we can send a messenger hawk."

Sokka nodded happily. He was sure Zuko was going to fight him on this.

"Sokka, be sure to mention that Azula will be joining us for the meeting."

Sokka had celebrated too soon. "Is that a good idea?"

"Why not? Azula is my sister. I consider her a trusted advisors."

Azula watched the exchange with interest. Pride swelled within her when Zuko called her a trusted advisor.

"It seems the matter is settled then." Master Piandao said, glad to be done with the business talk. "Now if you will all follow me into the common room, Fat has agreed to play the pipa for us. I promise you're in for a treat."

* * *

Azula stood outside her balcony window. A cup of rose tea warmed her hands. She was trying to relax her mind and make herself sleepy but she was failing. She had enjoyed Fat's pipa skills but Sokka soured the performance. It was really the Avatar's fault; if he hadn't sat next to her then Sokka wouldn't have stared.

She could imagine the gossip. Azula didn't mind gossip, as a princess she was used to it. The servants at the palace had always whispered about her mental state. Her parents had whispered as well. Zuko was the only one who never whispered.

On the island, she was forced to endure daily sessions with a therapist. The first month not a word was spoken between them. Slowly though he would ask her simple questions about the weather, her painting, etc. Then he moved to questions about fire bending techniques and her training at the palace.

A few days before Zuko released her, she had asked him for his analysis, "Am I crazy or not?" He had smiled and said he never thought her to be crazy. She was a perfectionist and a prodigy. It was his professional opinion that she had caved under the pressure of years of striving for perfection and an imbalanced family life. If she had been a regular person instead of a princess and the Fire Lord's right hand, her break down wouldn't have manifested so intensely. As for her early hallucinations about her mother, well it was just her subconscious making her face what she had feared. She hasn't decided if the therapist is right or not about her.

* * *

"I just want to make sure you're okay Aang. You left the South Pole without a goodbye." Sokka sat across from his friend.

"Did Katara make you promise to ask?" Aang said with a chuckle.

"Well…yeah but I would have asked anyway, especially after seeing who your new BFF is." Sokka teased.

"I told you, she's not my BFF. She doesn't even consider me a friend. I'm more like a pest."

"Well she wouldn't be the first to think that of you buddy." Sokka laughed.

"Thanks Sokka. How is Katara?" Aang asked curiously.

Sokka hesitated. "It was rough for her at first, but she's doing better."

"I want her to be happy." Aang said with honesty.

"She is. How long do you think this journey will take?" Sokka changed the subject. He didn't like things to get too emotional.

Aang shrugged. "I'm not sure. I doubt Zuko will stop until he finds his mother. It's nice traveling again though, no meetings, no fans, just the open road."

"Those were the days."

* * *

Mai was happy to touch solid ground again. Since the two days they had left Shu Jing they rested briefly to make up for lost time. Finally they were in the Earth Kingdom. Just as she was beginning to set up the tents, she heard bickering.

"Senlin Village is half a day's ride away. We set up camp here." Azula finalized.

"You're probably reading the map wrong, it can't be that far." Zuko said through grinded teeth.

"I assure you, Zuzu, that I can read a map. You've already driven the bison towards exhaustion, so even if Senlin was closer, he couldn't get us there."

"She's right Zuko. Appa's too tried to fly. We have enough supplies to last another night." Aang reasoned.

Zuko held back a frustrated growl. "Fine." He stalked off into the forest, mumbling about finding kindling for a fire.

Azula smirked as she finished helping Aang unload Appa's saddle. "I believe it's your turn to make dinner, Avatar."

"I think you're right. I hope you ladies don't mind vegetarian."

Mai's expression showed she didn't care either way. Azula wrinkled her nose but said nothing.

* * *

Azula couldn't remember a time when she truly allowed her senses to take in her surroundings for nothing more than the pleasure of it. Her amber eyes took in the starlight sky. Her ivory skin tingled under the early autumn breeze. She breathed in the fresh forest scent. She wished could sit like a statue and let the night forest wash over her. Sadly she had to share this moment with her brother, whom at the moment was sulking next to her.

"You're ruining my vacation." Azula remarked dryly.

Zuko snorted, "This is a mission not a vacation."

Azula shrugged, "Regardless I am trying to enjoy myself."

"Yeah, that's pretty obvious."

She didn't like the tone he used. "What does that mean?"

"What's going between you and Aang?" Zuko asked bluntly.

Azula laughed coldly, "Are you asking because you care?"

"So there is something between you two?"

"No, there isn't."

Zuko was relieved, "You two just seem to be getting closer."

Azula sighed. "He isn't my first choice for company but seeing how busy you and Mai are getting reacquainted I don't have much of a choice."

Zuko blushed, "We haven't been very considerate. I'm sorry Azula."

They were quiet for a moment. Zuko watched his sister. He didn't think she would ever want his attention or Mai's but she did. Uncle Iroh had said this was a time for them to really become siblings. The conversation was already a bit awkward; he might as well push it.

"Do you think you'll ever find someone you'll want to ignore the world for?"

Azula was taken aback by his question, "I've never thought about it. Very few arranged marriages ever turn into love."

"I'm sorry Azula." Zuko felt ashamed of himself.

"I'm not." Azula said honestly.

There wasn't much he could do about Azula's love life but he decided on something that would make her happy. "When we're done and find Mom, I want you to be my true right hand. When we get back to the Fire Nation, you'll be Crown Princess Azula."

"Why would you take that risk Zuzu?"

Zuko looked into her eyes, "You're worth it."

Azula offered a small smile. He'd forgotten how pretty she could look when she allowed herself to smile.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I got a few messages about my other story, The Princess and The Avatar. I promise I haven't abandoned my epic it's just I'm having some writer's block; plus I am studying for the last half of my CSET (wish me luck!). Once things settle down I'm going to continue updating. Please please please remember to review, it's the best feeling to read reviews while I'm buried in endless books for studying. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Air Bender. **

Chapter 9 - Secrets

He was alone with her again. Her crimson lips were pouting a bit as she drew in her sketchbook. Aang was itching to sit next to her and watch but he knew she would appreciate the space.

Azula pushed her sketchbook away and frowned. She was so bored. Zuko had promised her a spar but he had taken off with Mai. She turned her attention to the Avatar; he looked as bored as she felt.

"Avatar, spar with me." Azula stood as she motioned to an area away from camp.

Aang froze nervously. "Spar?"

Azula rolled her eyes as she quickly braided her long hair. "A friendly match."

Aang debated with himself. He was sure enough of his abilities to defeat Azula if she decided to go rogue but he knew it would be a hard fight. The challenge of it did excite him and besides, he was really bored. "Okay, Azula. A friendly match."

They both stretched their limbs. "Pick an element." He offered.

Azula thought for a moment and smirked, "Fire."

Aang held back a groan. He was a master but Azula was a prodigy. At least he wouldn't be bored. "Okay, fire."

They bowed to one another; Azula began her onslaught immediately. She held fire daggers trying to stab him. He blocked her arms but was met with a fire round house kick. Aang used a firebomb to blast her away.

She fell to the ground harder than she expected but was quickly back on her feet. Aang could see she was impressed with his ability. The moment was over when Azula went back to the basics and overwhelmed him with fire lashes.

Aang threw up a flimsy firewall that Azula easily jumped through. At such close range fire was fatal. Wordlessly they switched to hand to hand combat. Azula was fast and graceful. Aang couldn't land a blow.

Azula was growing frustrated. Realistically she knew the Avatar was hard to beat but she was smug in her ability to bring him down. After all, she had done it before, but he wasn't the same boy she had fought before. The Avatar in front of her was a confident and powerful bender. She decided to try and trick him with an elementary move. She swung her left arm as if she was trying to land a punch but instead brought her leg up.

Aang fell back and Azula was quick to pin him. Her smile was cold but he only grinned. He breathed fire into her face. She titled her head back but that momentary distraction was enough for Aang to overpower her. He was the one on top, her arms pinned above her head. She struggled to push him off but he was too strong.

"I win." Aang said cheerfully.

Azula huffed. Before she could say anything he was quickly off her and blushing. She was confused until she felt the crisp breeze on her chest and stomach. Her blouse was ripped, exposing her bra and flesh. With a shrug she tore the rest of the blouse off and tossed it aside.

"Don't act so modest Avatar."

Aang's blush deepened. "Sorry Azula. I don't want you think that I was staring. Not that you're not worth staring. I mean…"

Azula laughed; a real laugh. Aang frowned but soon he was laughing too. He had never heard the princess laugh before. It sounded like music.

"It's hot." Azula commented as she settled down.

"There's a lake with a waterfall nearby." Aang took her hand and led the way.

Silently they walked towards the lake with the waterfall. They both stripped down to their undergarments before jumping in.

Azula swam towards the low current waterfall. She climbed up a few stones to get directly under the waterfall. She stood up and let the cool water wash her clean.

Aang had compared her to a siren before but with the sunlight and water raining down on her, she was more like a goddess. He turned his attention elsewhere before she could catch him staring.

When Azula was done she swam towards him. "Next time, I won't let you win."

Aang grinned slyly, "Let me win? I won fair and square princess."

Azula snorted, "I've been out of practice."

Aang splashed water at her, "Want a rematch?"

Azula rolled her eyes before splashing him back, "How fair is that? I'm surrounded by an element you can bend."

Aang gently bended the waves, pushing her into his arms. "Don't you trust me?"

She hesitated, biting her bottom lip. His grey eyes were sincere. He didn't give her more time to think. Instead his lips softly touched hers. Azula's arms circled his neck, her legs around his waist. She deepened the kiss, pressing her body harder against his.

Aang ran his fingers through her silky wet hair. He could feel the rise of her body temperature even in the cool water. He broke the kiss and moved his lips down her neck, gently nipping her. She moaned in response as his lips traveled down to her breasts. He removed her bra. He slid his hands up and down her sides before removing her underwear and his own.

They sensation of their naked skin against each other was almost too much but Aang restrained himself from taking her right there and then. He took a deep breath and kissed her again. She sighed in pleasure; whispering pleading words into his ear. Aang growled with desire, penetrating her slowly.

Azula stiffened and immediately he knew why. He whispered gentle words into her ear, hair and neck. His arms were tight around her as he thrust slowly. She began to relax and soon was begging him to go deeper and harder.

Amber eyes met grey; she was taken aback by the tenderness they held. She felt completely safe in his arms, another new sensation for her.

They screamed out together. She let her head fall to his shoulder as she caught her breath. Aang could feel her heart racing against his own. As he held Azula in his arms, Aang knew he was absolutely in love with her.

He pulled her chin and gently kissed her. She sighed with content, letting him lead her back to the grassy shore. As she stood he marveled at her beauty again. She turned to look at him, waiting. He wanted to tell her everything that was in his heart but he bit his tongue and instead said, "You're beautiful Azula."

She graced his ears with her musical laughter before kissing him.

* * *

It was after dinner when Mai and Zuko returned. Azula and Aang sat on opposite sides of the fire. The scene was innocent enough but Zuko could sense something was off.

"How was your outing?" Azula asked Mai.

"It was fine."

"What did you two do all day?" Zuko asked.

Azula ignored him and went back to her sketchbook.

Aang watched as Azula made no attempt at talking to Zuko. "We sparred and swam in the lake."

Zuko's anger melted away, "Sparred? Azula I'm sorry I forgot."

Azula shrugged, "I was upgraded to a better opponent."

Zuko let her jab slide. "I'll make it up to you."

"I know you will."

Zuko wasn't excited about what his sister would demand for his slight. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something but he was too tired to think about it. Instead he wished everyone a goodnight and retired early.

Azula and Aang stayed outside until the fire died down. Mai had stayed with them and chatted lightly about the nearby village. Eventually she retreated into the tent she shared with Zuko.

Azula closed her sketchbook, "It's getting late. Good night Avatar."

Aang nodded, "Good night princess."

Azula was in the habit of setting her tent up away from the immediate circle of the camp. She valued her privacy and tonight privacy was especially important.

Like a shadow Aang entered her tent. He slid inside her sleeping bag putting his arms around her waist.

"Did Zuko see you?"

"No. He and Mai are asleep." Aang eased her worries.

She nodded and snuggled closer. The feeling of safety resurfaced. To herself she could admit that it was addicting.

"We're going to tell him eventually, right?"

"Eventually." Azula answered evasively.

"So how do you feel?" Aang was worried he had hurt her.

"Peachy. Go to sleep Avatar."

Aang smiled before kissing her forehead, "Goodnight Azula."

It had been a very long time since anyone showed Azula genuine affection. She remembered the Avatar's sweet whispers as he held her in the lake. Before Zuko and Mai had come back to camp the Avatar had held her in front of the fire demanding nothing but her presence.

His light snoring was lulling her to sleep. With pleasant thoughts and the security his arms offered she closed her eyes, drifting into a happy slumber.

* * *

Ever since she was a child, Mai was expected to be quiet. Her parents often praised her obedience. "No child is as well mannered as our Mai." Her mother would brag to whatever nobility or politicians entered their home. No one could disagree.

It's easy to forget the adumbration furniture casts on the walls and so to Mai was easily forgotten. In this manner she learned how deep her parents' political ambitions were. It was also in this manner that she unintentionally became a collector of secrets. A petty person could have gained much from exploiting all Mai knew but she hated secrets.

It was this hate of secrets that kept Mai from questioning Azula and Aang's growing relationship. She wasn't blind to their longing glances, their lingering touches or any of their other subtle exchanges. She just had no desire to hold another secret within her.

Whatever development happened between Azula and Aang, it was obvious Aang was the most affected or the worst at hiding it. He was more attentive of the princess, asking how she slept, what she wanted to eat, bending cool air her way during the midday heat. Sometimes Azula dropped her guard but mostly her attitude made it seem the romantic feelings were only one sided.

* * *

Azula was happy to sleep in a real bed but the house this bed was located in made her uneasy. In fact the whole mining village put Azula on edge. The Fire Nation had hurt this village and it's people deeply. The presence of Fire Nation nobility, even if they were friends of the Avatar, was not happily received.

Aang played his role of peacekeeper well. Haru and his parents welcomed Azula, Zuko and Mai into their home.

"Father believes it will set a good example for the rest of the villagers." Haru had explained.

"Your Father is wise." Zuko complimented.

Azula could feel the villagers' eyes on her as Haru gave them a tour of the village.

Despite the villagers discomfort with the notorious princess, Haru took an opposite attitude. He questioned Azula about life in the Fire Nation, the palace and especially fire bending.

"The first time I saw fire bending outside of fighting was when Zuko and Aang performed a dragon dance." Haru recalled.

Azula raised her eyebrow at her brother. "I'm not familiar with the dragon dance technique. Zuko, you and the Avatar must demonstrate it for me."

"No one wants to see that." Zuko remembered how much of a hard time everyone gave him for doing the dance with Aang.

Mai looked at Zuko curiously. "I wouldn't mind a demonstration."

"Come on Zuko. It will be fun!" Aang said encouragingly.

The Fire Lord's good eye twitched in frustration. "Fine."

Aang and Zuko took their positions. They moved through the set gracefully and precisely. The fire was an extension of them rather than a weapon. Their fists came to a close at the end and the small gathering of villagers clapped.

"Very impressive." Azula complimented.

"I've heard the most impressive fire bending is done by none other than you, Princess Azula." Haru said.

"You've heard correctly."

"Would you mind providing a demonstration?"

Azula thought a moment. She didn't like the casual tone Haru took in asking for a demonstration. She had only provided those to the Fire Lords of her past and teachers. But if Zuko, the now reigning Fire Lord, could provide one for the villagers than she must as well.

"Stand back." Everyone did as Azula instructed. She warmed up with simple stretches before calling on the sapphire flames. The audience couldn't keep up with flurry of kicks and arm sweeps. Her bending drew a larger crowd. Slowly they could make out the arches Azula drew as she slowed down. She didn't come to a complete stop but Zuko knew right away what she had planned as a grand finale. Her right arm shot straight into air releasing lightning.

The close range of lightning left behind a metallic smell. Once everyone was over the shock of what they witnessed there was thunderous applause. Azula smirked as she turned to Haru, "I'm sure this met your expectations."

"You exceeded them princess." Haru smiled at Azula.

He hadn't been completely truthful in wanting to see Azula bend for the sake of bending alone. A few days earlier Katara had sent him a letter filled with distress over Azula. She worried that Azula would be a danger to her friends and she asked he look for any signs of threat. She wasn't too happy that Sokka hadn't been more diligent when he ran into the group at Master Piandao's castle. All Sokka had to report was Azula seemed tame and the Avatar rarely left her side.

Haru considered Aang a friend and Zuko an ally but he wasn't especially close to anyone in the group. He had heard the horror stories that surrounded the princess but the young woman he saw before him didn't fit the profile. Clearly she could be a danger if she wanted to. No one could doubt that after the performance she gave. He wouldn't describe her as tame. There was still fierceness in her amber hues she could not hide but at the same time she was passive.

He knew Katara wouldn't be satisfied with his report. He wondered if he should confirm what Sokka said about Aang rarely leaving her side.

* * *

Haru's mother had cooked a feast for her guests. After dinner the group and Haru sat outside and caught up.

"I never imagined the South Pole could be so cold." Haru recalled.

"It's called the arctic for a reason." Aang teased.

"Yeah but still. I liked visiting Toph's school better. That one student, the dark one, creeped me out but they are making real progress. They even gave me some tips on becoming a metal bender. Have you guys had a chance to continue traveling?"

"I haven't. This is my first real outing since the war ended." Zuko said wistfully.

"Up until now, most of my travels were Avatar related." Aang offered.

Azula knew they were purposely avoiding her. Everyone knew why she hadn't travelled.

Sensing her mood souring, Aang squeezed Azula's hand gently. He let go when Zuko stared daggers at him.

Aang held back a sigh. The conversation continued around him but his thoughts were back at the lake with Azula. He itched to pull her to him and kiss her. They hadn't had a chance to be openly passionate like on the lake again but they were able to sneak in late night rendezvous. Zuko made it hard for them with his growing suspicion. Aang had asked Azula numerous times to just be honest with Zuko but she always answered evasively.

He didn't know why she was so stubborn. Azula didn't seem to care what Zuko thought so it was a mystery to Aang why she insisted on secrecy.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading my wonderful readers! I've recently updated my profile and have some new info (I'm on twitter and tumblr!) so please check it out. Also, please don't forget to review! It really makes my day and helps motivate me :) _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Night Whispers

Azula was glad to be back on the road. They had ridden Appa most of the night and had finally found a place to camp.

"Thanks for coming with me." Zuko said as they entered the mailing post.

Azula ignored him as she watched the post workers sort messages brought by messenger hawks. They had set up an area for the hawks to eat and drink. Despite its small size, the mailing post was kept clean and running efficiently.

A man behind a tall desk greeted them. "Hello. How may I help you?"

"We are retrieving a message for the Fire Lord." Azula answered.

The man smiled and bowed. "Just one moment."

As the man went to a room further back Zuko leaned in and whispered to his sister, "You don't need to speak for me."

Azula waved him off. "Don't be silly Zuko. Since there are no court attendants then I must do it. Just because we aren't in the palace does not mean you stop acting like a monarch."

The man came back with a couple of letters. "These letters have seen a lot of travel. I'm glad we saved them for you. One more day and off to Omashu they would go. For your convenience, we have an extra room if you'd like to use it to read and write responses."

Zuko nodded. "Thank you for your hospitality."

The man nodded as he showed them into a spacious room. There were many windows that let in cool air and sunlight. There was a simple desk with a comfortable chair and writing materials. Across the room was a lounge sofa. Another man came in with iced fruit drinks.

"Is there anything else I may do for you?"

"You've done just fine. Thank you." Azula dismissed the man. She took a seat on the sofa and took out her sketchbook from her satchel.

Zuko read in silence for a half hour before he turned to look at Azula. "The Tochigi clan is trying to cause problems."

Azula looked at him unfazed. The Tochigi clan was an old noble family who were strong supporters of the war. The war had made them rich again when before Sozin all they had was their name. It didn't surprise Azula that they were a thorn at Zuko's side. "How so?"

"Uncle says they wonder what kind of Fire Lord would leave the throne for so long. For now it is just whispers but Uncle isn't sure how strong of a following they have."

Azula smirked, "The simple solution would be to nib it in the bud. Father never allowed gossip."

Zuko frowned. He remembered his father's reign; it was one of fear. He didn't want to rule in the same fashion. "I'm not Father."

Azula held back a laugh. She knew what was going through Zuko's mind. He was remembering the fear the court had. The rumors of the unspeakable torture those who opposed or seemed to oppose Ozai suffered. "Clearly you can't stomach the methods Father used but I do have an idea that will keep them quiet, at least until we return to court."

Zuko watched her suspiciously as she moved to the desk and wrote a letter. She handed him the paper with her elegant script. "'The Crown Princess Azula, Heir to the Fire Nation Throne, Sister of Fire Lord Zuko looks forward to a reunion with the Tochigi House upon her return.' Azula we haven't officially decreed you my heir."

Azula rolled her eyes. "Think Zuzu. What will happen when Uncle reads this in court?"

Zuko's eyebrows furrowed. "People will wonder whether you really are the heir or not."

Azula smiled. "Exactly, which will shift the gossip. It also takes care of your Tochigi problem. Everyone will avoid them for fear of appearing to be friends with possibly dead men."

Zuko had to admit Azula's plan was genius. Her reputation was enough to strike terror in people's hearts; no one could guess if Azula meant good or harm. "Okay. I'll send instructions to Uncle."

He finished his letters and handed them to the man behind the tall desk.

"Fire Lord Zuko. We just received a letter for Avatar Aang." The man handed Zuko a light envelope.

"I'll be sure he receives it." Zuko knew the hand writing right away, Katara.

"Thank you, your highness." Zuko nodded and tipped the man.

Azula was waiting outside. "What's that?"

"A letter for Aang from Katara." Zuko said nonchalantly. He didn't notice the tinniest frown on Azula's face.

* * *

"You're back!" Aang said as he finished cleaning the gunk from Appa's toes.

"This is for you." Zuko waved the letter around.

Aang jumped down and took it. He sighed, recognizing the handwriting. He didn't know what Katara could possibly write to him. He tucked it in his shirt to read later.

He turned to Azula. She was helping Mai with the rice, the sun shining behind her. Her amber eyes looked up at him before turning back to the dinner. Aang couldn't help but smile. It was in these small moments he wished he could just kiss her out in the open.

"Dinner is ready." Mai called.

Azula handed Aang a plate with extra bok choy, his favorite. He let his fingers linger just a moment longer than necessary as he took the plate from her.

Zuko gave Aang a dirty look and motioned for Azula to sit next to him. Aang turned away trying to act as if he didn't care.

"Who's your letter from Aang?" Mai asked.

"Oh…from Katara."

"What news does she have?" Zuko asked curiously. Katara traveled as much as Aang and usually had good stories or interesting news.

Azula could see the Avatar was peeved. He took the letter from his shirt and tore it open. He scanned it quickly before putting it away again. "She wants us to stop in Kyoshi Island. Everyone is going to be there in a few weeks."

Zuko furrowed his brows. "I don't know. The stop in Omashu is putting us behind schedule."

"I think you're right Zuko." Aang quickly agreed.

"Actually, I think we should go. We haven't seen our friends in a long time." Mai said surprising them.

"But the schedule…"

"The schedule is something you created Zuzu. If Mother has been there for almost a decade I doubt she will leave anytime soon. I agree with Mai, you should visit your friends." Azula intervened.

"You want to go?" Zuko was stunned.

Azula shrugged, "I've never been to Kyoshi Island. Plus I do look good in a bikini."

Mai snickered but Aang was worried. He made eye contact with Zuko, both men were apprehensive of how their friends would receive Azula.

"Let's decide after Zuko's meeting in Omashu." Aang finalized.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

It was a moonless night outside making it easier for him to sneak into Azula's tent. She eagerly awaited him but she wasn't as eager as he was. Aang assaulted her with kisses, his teeth grazing her skin. He roughly pushed her down untying the knot on her robe.

Her ivory flesh burned under his touch. He growled as she nibbled his neck, her fingers tracing warm circles on his back. "Shh…they might hear you."

His kissed her hard, his hands cupping her breasts. "I don't care."

Azula pushed him away, "Well, I do."

Aang exhaled heavily but decided not to push it. He gently ran his finger across her jaw. "Sorry."

She arched her back inviting him back into her good graces. He smirked as he bent down kissing her gently.

She held back a moan, feeling him enter. His earlier ferocity flashed across his eyes. It took all her will power to keep quiet.

* * *

As she curled her body around him drifting into sleep, he thought back to Katara's letter. He wasn't honest with his companions about the whole content of the letter. It had started in typical Katara fashion, reminding him to eat and sleep enough and to relay the message to everyone else. The invitation to Kyoshi Island though was more for him than the group.

_ "Everyone misses you, Zuko and Mai. I know Zuko is on a mission but a short stop won't hurt. To be honest Aang, I really miss you. We didn't leave things right between us and I hope we can fix that. I've had a lot of time to think and well…it's best if we talk in person. I love you Aang."_

It irked him that she didn't mention Azula. Aang knew Sokka would have mentioned his suspicion to Katara yet she didn't even acknowledge the fact that Azula was part of their group. Did Katara really believe he would wait and pine after her? Yes, she did because that's what the old Aang would have done.

He looked down at his sleeping princess, his heart swelling protectively. He kissed her hair and whispered promises of eternal love and a bright future.

* * *

Azula rarely had trouble sleeping but she was attuned to the Avatar's mood. She lay in his arms with her eyes closed willing sleep to come. She didn't understand why the Water peasant's letter had bothered him so much but before she could admit she was awake and ask he whispered his words of love.

Aang thought she was asleep, that's the only reason he dared say them. Azula could feel him drifting off to sleep and decided to keep quiet. He was half asleep when he spoke of eternal love, she wouldn't hold him up to it. No, instead she would pretend she never heard anything and try to sleep.

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm sorry for the long delay in updating. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Again a big thank you to eagle eyes98 for reminding me that this story is loved and pushing me to write. Your enthusiasm motivates me :) Please please please don't forget to review! It means a lot to me. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: Hi wonderful readers! In this chapter I mention a very dangerous flower which I call the Autumn Lady. This flower is real but goes my the name Autumn Crocu, it's beautiful but deadly, much like a certain someone we all love. I also have quite a few people to thank for helping me through my writers block, helping me progress this story and for spending crazy amounts of time discussing ATLA: sablefalls, eagle eyes98, and darth renascentia. I also owe a super special thanks to PrinceZero. He is my loudest and biggest supporter since the very beginning. He puts up with my late night messages, my fangirl excitement and reps the Azulaang ship hard. _

Chapter 11 – Omashu

Omashu was like no other city Azula had ever seen. Tall and foreboding gates protected the outside but the inside was welcoming and full of life. The guards that normally raised and lowered the gates waved them in.

Azula didn't miss the looks the guards shot her, Zuko and Mai. The Avatar didn't experience the same nuisance; everyone was all smiles and friendly waves for the mighty Avatar. Aang didn't seem to notice as he basked in the attention.

"The last time we were here, I was too bored to notice the intricate mail system." Mai said dryly as a mail cart whizzed by her.

"I can't wait to ride the carts again, it's so much fun. They sure did clean up the place since last time I was here." Aang swiveled his head trying to take in everything at once. It was good to see all the metal gone from the buildings.

Azula smirked, "The last time you were here you were trying to fight me."

Aang smiled slyly thinking of how far his relationship with the princess had progressed, "Those were fun times."

Zuko snorted. Before he could comment on his friend's sense of fun a palace guard bowed before them.

"Greetings, my name is Jian. It is an honor Avatar Aang, Fire Lord Zuko, Princess Azula and Lady Mai. If you will follow me, King Bumi is awaiting your arrival."

They were led through underground tunnels only an earth bender could navigate. Aang was excited to see his old friend and was bombarding the guard with questions.

"How is Bumi doing?"

"Very well Avatar Aang. You will…"

"What about Flopsie?"

"Yes, Flopsie is doing just fi…"

"And what about…"

"You'll see soon enough Aang." Zuko said exasperated. The guard gave Zuko a look of thanks. "Jian, has King Kuei arrived?"

Jian shook his head, "He should be here by tomorrow Fire Lord Zuko. Ah, we have arrived." Jian bended a wall down and ushered them into a large parlor room.

"Bumi!" Aang ran to hug his old friend.

"Hello Aang." Bumi hugged him back. He turned to look at Azula and Mai. "Ladies, it's been a while. I trust you two are doing alright."

The women looked at each other wondering if the old king had forgotten about their last "visit". He didn't sound insincere or appear senile.

"Thank you King Bumi. I hope we find you in good health." Azula never forgot her princess lessons.

"Enough with the formalities, I'm sure you're all tired. Jian will show you to your rooms. And don't look so impatient Zuko, King Kuei will be here soon enough." Bumi shooed them away and Jian took them to the guest wing of the palace.

When Zuko and Mai had disappeared into their bedroom, Aang pulled Azula behind a pillar. "I want to see you tonight."

Azula smirked, "You'll see me at dinner."

"You know what I mean." Aang whispered into her ear as his hand made small circles on her back.

"My room is in front of Zuko's." Azula pointed out.

"Azula?" Mai called out.

The Princess quickly pecked Aang on the lips before walking away. Aang sighed and decided to go see what Bumi was up to.

* * *

Azula and Mai found themselves in the highest balcony of the palace. It over looked the city and was a perfect spot for Azula to sketch.

"I'm bored." Mai threw a stiletto up into the air and caught it.

"It's time you developed a new mantra." Azula's hand moved rapidly capturing even the smallest details.

Mai sighed, "Zuko isn't looking forward to meeting King Kuei."

Azula kept to her drawing, "He doesn't have to look forward to it; he just has to do it." Azula looked up noticing a flash of worry crossing Mai's face. "I'll talk to him, besides the Avatar will be there."

Mai relaxed, "You're right."

"Of course I am."

"Did someone call for me?" Aang walked to the balcony followed by Bumi. Both were eating rock candy.

"You're ego is getting to you Avatar." Azula closed her sketchbook.

Aang smiled affectionately, "What can I say Princess? I am pretty popular."

Mai snorted, "I'm going to get ready for dinner."

"I'll join you." Azula tossed Aang a mischievous look before following Mai into the palace.

Bumi happily munched on his candy as he watched his old friend swoon after the Fire Nation Princess. "Done yet Aang?"

"Hmm?"

"This time of year, deep in the Kolau Mountains, there's a beautiful flower called the Autumn Lady." Bumi explained.

Aang looked at Bumi curiously. "It sounds pretty."

"It's the most beautiful flower you'll ever see. It looks delicate but it's the most dangerous flower known to man."

Now Aang was really lost. "I guess I won't go looking for it."

Bumi chuckled, "You might have already found it."

Aang blushed understanding what Bumi was alluding to. "She's not as dangerous as everyone thinks. There's good in her."

"You love her." It wasn't a question.

Aang nodded, "I'm not sure how she feels though."

"The Autumn Lady grows from the ground up. Sometimes you can see it start to bloom slowly but you must be patient for it to completely come up from the ground. If you yank on it to speed up the process, the venom in the flower strikes hard and fast."

Aang nodded, pretending to understand. He wondered if part of being old was speaking in riddles. First Iroh said something about love being something people do not find when he broke up with Katara and now Bumi was talking about poisonous flowers.

"Dinner will be served soon." Bumi led his friend back into the palace.

"Good, I'm starving."

"Aang, one more thing. The walls aren't as thick as they seem. A little earth bending goes a long way."

Aang laughed. The devilish gleam in Bumi's eyes made this riddle perfectly clear.

* * *

"I really appreciate your hospitality Bumi. Dinner looks delicious." Zuko complimented as the servants brought out a variety of dishes.

Bumi waved Zuko's compliment off. "Personally I don't see the point in all these meetings but Kuei was very insistent. I guess as long as he is getting out of his palace then its progress."

Azula was amused by Bumi's bluntness. It was a sign of a true monarch, unafraid of court ministers or politicians using his words against him. She admired that kind of power.

"It's important Zuko and Kuei keep the lines of communication open about the Fire Colonies." Aang was ever the diplomat.

"I'm sure King Bumi does not want to be bored by talks of politics tonight. We will have plenty of that when King Kuei arrives." Azula remarked.

Bumi snickered, "Princess Azula is right, enough with the politics. Zuko how is your Uncle Iroh?"

"He's doing fine. He took some time off from his tea shop in Ba Sing Se while I search for our mother."

Aang didn't miss the dark look that crossed Azula's face at the mention of her mother. Azula never spoke of her parents. He could understand the silence about Ozai but not Ursa. Zuko always described her as a kind and loving woman. He had asked Zuko about Azula's reluctance to bring up Ursa but all the Fire Lord said was that it was complicated.

Aang squeezed Azula's thigh under the table. Her face softened a bit. She gave him a small smile before biting her into her mushroom tofu dish.

* * *

Azula sat in front of the jade-rimmed vanity mirror brushing her raven tresses with the gold comb Aang had given her as a gift. Lost in her task, she was startled when one of the bedroom walls began to rumble as it slid into the earth.

She jumped up with sapphire flame daggers in each hand anticipating an attack.

"Whoa, it's just me Azula." Aang put his hands up.

Azula huffed, "You startled me. I thought I was under attack."

"Sorry, but I couldn't walk through your front door." Unspoken frustration hung in the air but she ignored it. Instead Azula went back to combing her hair.

Aang walked behind her and took the comb from her hand, "I'll do it for you." He could smell the citrusy satsuma on her skin, her favorite scent.

Azula closed her eyes as he gently worked the comb through her hair. "I'm impressed."

He grinned as he put the comb down and turned her around. His arms laced around her waist. Her robe was thin and he could feel she was wearing nothing underneath. She buried her head into his neck, inhaling his masculine musk. She sighed as the familiar feeling of safety and relief flooded her whenever she was in his arms.

"I'm tired."

He scooped her in his arms and carried her to the bed, "I think I can help with that." He untied her robe and threw the silk onto the floor.

Azula arched her eyebrow skeptically.

"Trust me." Aang laid her flat on her stomach. His hands touched her back as he began to massage her. She let out a small gasp; his hands were hot but a comfortable hot. The massage was relaxing. "See I told you I could help."

Azula's eyes were closed, "Hmm…"

Aang enjoyed the massage as much as she did. He would never get tired of her hourglass figure or the way her soft skin felt in his hands. His darker side enjoyed having the princess at his mercy. However, more than anything he treasured the moments in which she placed her complete trust in him.

Once he got to her feet, Azula was sound asleep. He gently placed her under the silk covers, draping his arm over her waist. As he held her, he thought of how far away she seemed at times. She could be passive and indifferent, sharing very little. There were other times, such as this one, where she was purely human, unafraid to display her vulnerability, if only to him. Aang was starting to understand what Bumi meant about allowing the poisonous flower to blossom on its own.

* * *

His daughter had been kind enough to gift him with a calendar. It wasn't something the Fire Lord had permitted, but it wasn't something he had banned either. That's how Ozai knew Azula had not paid a visit in almost two months. His brother, unfortunately, had decided to check on him from time to time.

It was unnatural for a fire bender to become a creature of darkness. Ozai would have strong words for Azula when she returned. His loyal daughter would see to it that he be made more comfortable. Already his meals had improved and he was given a bigger variety of books to read.

Loud footsteps interrupted his thoughts. Ozai was very annoyed. He knew it was past midnight; usually the guards were quieter. The footsteps were approaching his cell; now that was interesting.

The former Fire Lord sat up straighter as a hooded figure stood inches from his cell. "Fire Lord Ozai."

Ozai smiled cruelly, "What a peculiar sense of humor." Clearly the man was mocking him.

The man bowed, his hood still covering his face. "I mean no disrespect, my lord."

Ozai nodded, waiting for the man to state his purpose.

"I am an ally, your majesty. There are people who want the true Agni incarnate back on the throne."

"Why should I listen to treason against the Fire Lord? Your words are punishable by death."

The man's voice was steady, "Let us prove ourselves worth, your majesty." The man slid an envelope through the cell.

Ozai lit his candle, another present from his favorite. He laughed when he read what was written. It seemed he wouldn't have to live in the dark for long.

* * *

_Please please please review! Thank you!_


End file.
